Executive Order Web Series Wiki
Welcome to the Executive Order Wiki America becomes an underlying asset to China as China has obtained American debt resulting in U.S. tender to become worthless. Presidential policies initiate Executive Orders and Martial Law is put in motion suspending any constitutional rights. Once people are faced with food shortages, losing their homes and private property, land and natural resources, civilians become very uncivil. Enter Carson Maddox, a professional family man in a middle class suburb located in N.C. He is a very humble and happy individual until his family turns missing due to chaotic riots, and door to door searches by military officials. Under the hand of 5 Star General Wright that has assumed control over all military operations, America's green rolling fields and peaceful communities have become a war-zone. Most door to door searches result in execution style deaths, or transport to concentration camps in designated areas throughout the U.S. Barely saving his own life, Carson assembles a small team to seek out and rescue survivors through a network of safe houses dodging death and capture at any moment. Carson believes his family is dead, however, he will stop at nothing and continues to search and rescue other survivors hoping that one day he will either find his family, or heal his heart. What is Executive Order? Executive Order is an online web series created by Matthew Haas of A Visual Media Group. The series is expected to air in 2011. It will contain an estimated 10 episodes filmed in Raleigh, NC, with an all-star cast as well as a few new comers. The idea behind Executive Order is a direct result of today's economic and political "issues". The question we have all asked ourselves is, "what will we do, and what will happen, if things get worse?", well Executive Order is the answer to that question. When America becomes dependent on foreign financing, it indicates that our "power house" of a nation is not doing so well. Civil unrest is at an all time high, and crime is through the roof. When things get worse, there is only one solution, Martial Law. Most Americans will not stand for such an act from our Government, you will have to follow the series to see what happens to this city when they experience an Executive Order to declare Martial Law. Latest activity 10.06.10 '''- Added cast fan pages, created a standard template for easy editing for cast members interested in having their own personal fan page. '''10.04.10 - A lot of work accomplished today. We have updated our page to include the cast and crew. The new poster has been created and posted as well. We are working on creating wiki pages for each cast member that sends an a request, the cast members will be able to monitor and maintain their very own wiki page. This allows you to keep all of your photos and links up to date for your fans. 10.03.10 - E.O. Wiki Page Started. Category:Browse